


По дороге на Титан

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Light Angst, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Ни на что не претендующие зарисовки как результат горения по Старк/Стрэндж.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Kudos: 4





	1. Стрэндж

Ожидания Стефана Стрэнджа Тони Старк оправдал полностью. Сначала.

А затем полностью опроверг собой же произведённое впечатление.

Развенчиванию образа самовлюблённого миллиардера очень способствовал мальчишка, Питер Паркер. Человек-Паук. Тот смотрел на Старка с явственным восхищением, определённо боялся его подвести и разочаровать, кажется, даже старался походить на своего кумира (гонору так точно у него набрался). Но если это и удивляло Стрэнджа, то не так сильно, как очевидная привязанность и беспокойство о мальчишке самого Старка. Не вязалась его отцовская забота о парне с человеком, которого Стрэндж привык видеть по телевизору.

Затем Старк удивил его ещё больше. Когда нужно было решать, как выбираться с корабля, Стрэндж был готов к тому, что Старк в своей манере извечного всезнайки подробно расскажет, кому из них и что делать. Вместо этого Старк вылил на него поток своих сомнений, страхов и неуверенности. И решение, конечно же, решение — тот вариант, в котором он был не уверен чуть меньше, чем во всех остальных просчитанных им вариантах.

Стрэндж приготовился спорить, отстаивая важность камня в сравнении с жизнями своих случайных попутчиков, — и встретил лишь смиренное понимание. Стрэндж, по сути, заявил, что не станет прикрывать их спины в ущерб себе, — а ему целиком и заранее доверили жизни.

Энтони Старк считался эгоистом. Но Стефан как никто знал, что такое настоящий эгоизм. И видел разницу. Когда-то он стал доктором, но не чтобы помогать. Он тешил своё самолюбие самыми сложными операциями, искал вызовов своему мастерству вместо того, чтобы искать тех, кому он мог бы помочь. Немало времени и тяжёлые уроки понадобились ему, чтобы переступить через своё эго и действительно начать помогать людям.

Тони Старк помогал самозабвенно, самоотверженно, с полной отдачей, ни на единый миг не задумываясь о том, что получит в ответ. Им не двигало желание самоутвердиться за счёт тех, кому он помог. С первых мгновений, как только над городом нависла немыслимая для большинства людей угроза, каждое действие и каждое слово Тони Старка было направлено на спасение других. Он не красовался, не распускал хвост, не задумывался о ресурсах, которые тратил.

Стефан стал доктором и спасал людям жизни в силу профессии. Тони не был врачом — но спасать жизни было частью его натуры.

Хотя самомнение и раздражающее позёрство от этого меньше, конечно, не становились.

Но с этим можно было работать.

Корабль странно загудел, неумолимо приближаясь к какой-то мёртвой, безлюдной планете.

Кажется, они прибыли на Титан.


	2. Старк

Тони осознаёт, что его _зацепило_. Смутное, неясное чувство царапает где-то внутри, в самом солнечном сплетении. Нечто, заставляющее Тони всё пристальней и пристальней вглядываться в строгое узкое лицо, в ясные светлые глаза, хранящие свои неземные тайны, в тонкие морщинки, в обветренные губы, в руки, обтянутые тонкой кожей перчаток. Тони подмечает судорожное подрагивание пальцев, но вскоре забывает о нём — в памяти остаётся только то, что пальцы эти длинные, вероятно, узловатые и наверняка сильные.

Стрэндж его признаёт.

Тони привык, что окружающие считают его шутом, а потому прислушиваются к его словам порой слишком поздно, что ему всякий раз нужно доказывать свою правоту, демонстрировать свой гениальный ум, чтобы его просто услышали…

Стрэндж принимает его сразу и всерьёз. Это слегка обескураживает.

Ещё там, в Нью-Йорке, не считая парочки шпилек (видит бог, он и сам не удержался от подколок), Стрэндж не пытался оспаривать его авторитет, делить территорию и вести другие самцовые игры, в которые Тони когда-то досыта наигрался с Роджерсом. Они просто действовали бок о бок — не сообща, конечно, потому что Тони понятия не имел, что вообще может этот чародей, но тем не менее каждый из них в своём индивидуализме не мешал остальным. Возможно, из них бы вышла отличная команда. Вот только проверять это сейчас времени уже нет.

На корабле Тони сорвался. Не лучшее, что он мог сделать, но когда в течение какого-то часа ты от планирования своей свадьбы переходишь к путешествию на чужом космическом корабле, на котором, к тому же, оказывается ребёнок, за которого ты в ответе, и без того не железные нервы дают сбой.

Просто слишком много всего за раз.

И Стрэндж удивляет его снова. Он выслушивает, не перебивая. Он игнорирует истерику, отделяя от эмоций то важное, что Тони хочет донести. Он не спорит, чтобы поставить его на место, только обозначает свою позицию: ценность их с Паучком жизней меньше, чем ценность камня, и это справедливо, Тони признаёт.

Окажись он здесь с Роджерсом, и пришлось бы спорить до хрипоты, тратить силы на уговоры и обоснования. Но с этим чудн _ы_ м магом Тони может выдохнуть и попробовать расслабиться, пока у них есть немного времени. И Тони за это страшно признателен. Страх за Пеппер и Питера и так отнимает немало сил.

Он должен защитить их во что бы то ни стало. Любой ценой — кроме цены в половину Вселенной.

Тони не смотрит на Стрэнджа специально. Не пялится, не разглядывает его, но почему-то тот всё время находится в его поле зрения, и Тони невольно подмечает разные мелочи — то застывшее маской лицо, пока маг задумчиво вглядывается в расстилающийся перед ними дальний космос, то руки, которые доктор прячет — бессознательно — под плащ, то небольшие шрамы — свидетельства былых битв или катастроф, Тони не знает.

Тони вообще об этом человеке ничего не знает, но почему-то безоговорочно ему верит. Почему-то готов доверить ему свою спину, и после Роджерса это — более чем удивительно.

Тони жалеет, что системы Пятницы не дотягиваются до глубин космоса, иначе он бы уже запросил у искина всю доступную информацию о докторе Стефане Стрэндже, уже раскопал бы о нём всю подноготную, чтобы лучше узнать, с кем же он волею случая оказался в этой чертовски сложной и опасной ситуации.

Или нет.

Может быть, он оставил бы тайны доктора ему самому. Было бы гораздо приятнее узнать о них из первых уст. Добиться его доверия, услышать сокровенные истории за чашкой кофе в каком-нибудь пафосном ресторане, джентльменском клубе или — лучше — в своей мастерской, в окружении чертежей и милых сердцу инструментов.

Если им посчастливится вернуться на Землю живыми, возможно, он уговорит Стрэнджа как-нибудь вечером променять свой без сомнения уютный домик по улице Бликер на компанию его нескромной персоны и бутылку первоклассного виски. Или бурбона. Или что там любят пить заносчивые доктора. Они чудесно провели бы время, самозабвенно меряясь величиной своих эго и тонко намекая на формы и размеры скелетов в своих душевных шкафах. Почему-то Тони кажется, что Стрэнджа не оттолкнут даже самые тёмные его стороны. Почему-то Тони уверен, что мог бы впустить этого человека в свою жизнь независимо от того, какой груз прошлого за ним тянется.

Тони — оптимист. Глядя на неумолимо приближающуюся планету, он думает о том, что по возвращении на Землю закатит самую грандиозную вечеринку в своей жизни. И обязательно уговорит доктора показать парочку фокусов.

Нужно только победить.


	3. Паркер

Мистер Старк ругается, и Питер, в общем, понимает почему. Но пути к отступлению уже отрезаны, и в упрёках нет смысла. К тому же он может помочь — действительно может! И помогает. Питер абсолютно доволен своей придумкой: как бы ни был крут этот инопланетный чувак, с открытым Космосом даже ему не потягаться. Эй! Он подкинул целую гениальную идею гениальному мистеру Старку! Это ли не достижение?

Но как только опасность минует, его снова задвигают назад, и начинается время “взрослых разговоров”. Питеру немного обидно, но эта обида гаснет, как огонёк свечи в безвоздушном пространстве, когда мистер Старк посвящает его в Мстители. Нехотя, наспех, без своих иронично-пафосных речей, но это настоящее посвящение, и Питер… Питер никогда в жизни, наверное, не был так горд.

Вскоре эйфория проходит, сходит на нет и бурливший в крови адреналин. До сознания понемногу начинает доходить, что на самом-то деле он серьёзно влип. Потому что Мстители — это защитники Земли, и враги Мстителей — это не подростковые банды, угонщики или грабители банкоматов. И даже не преступники уровня Тумса. В горячке боя как-то было не до мысли, что сам Железный человек в новой броне и с новейшим оружием не сумел справиться с той инопланетной жабой. А ведь это точно не главный босс.

Питер ощущает подступающий к горлу мерзкий страх. Наверное, мистер Старк был прав, когда говорил, что ему здесь не место. Но если опасность грозит всем — грозит целой Вселенной, — то для её предотвращения никакие силы не будут лишними, ведь так? И он будет полезен. Он не подведёт ни мистера Старка, ни Мей, ни Нэда.

Питер цепляется взглядом за красный плащ (подумать только! настоящая магия!) и невольно начинает разглядывать его владельца. Странный доктор вызывает у него смутное беспокойство, глухое раздражение. Питер знает, что мистера Старка считают высокомерным и заносчивым, но — эй! — это же неправда. Ну, не совсем правда. Но если бы его попросили назвать имя самого высокомерного и заносчивого жителя Земли, Питер непременно назвал бы имя Стрэнджа. Доктор их даже за спасение не поблагодарил!

Короче, доктор Стрэндж ему не нравится.

Но, похоже, он владеет какой-то очень важной штукой, которую надо защитить любой ценой — даже мистер Старк не стал спорить. В общем, прикрывать мистеру Старку спину в предстоящей драке будет только он, Человек-Паук. И он справится. И утрёт нос этому странному доктору с его камнем и летающим плащом.

И дело тут вовсе не в том, что мистер Старк обращает на доктора больше внимания, чем на него.

Питер вглядывается в очертания планеты, к которой они приближаются, и по его спине пробегает холодок.

Ну что ж, Питер Паркер, ты хотел быть Мстителем. Так покажи, на что ты способен.


	4. Лучший защитник Земли

Тони оглядывается, когда понимает, что Паук пропал из поля его зрения.

Пропажа обнаруживается быстро: Питер дремлет, сидя у переборки. В общем-то правильно, ведь силы им понадобятся, а прямо сейчас они всё равно не могут ничего сделать. Тони смотрит на него несколько минут, затем присаживается рядом, подперев плечом начавшего заваливаться паренька, и, наконец, аккуратно укладывает его головой к себе на вытянутую ногу. Не бог весть какая подушка, но всё лучше, чем сидеть, перекосившись. Сам Тони неловко пристраивает руку у Питера на плече, второй обхватив подтянутое к себе колено.

Он гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп и даже при костюме. Но почему-то в эту минуту чувствует себя ничтожной песчинкой, слепой и бессильной перед надвигающейся бурей. Всех его денег, знаний и технологий недостаточно. Даже для того, чтобы отправить обратно на Землю одного-единственного доверчивого мальчишку, которого он теперь тянет за собой на Титан во имя спасения мира.

Да кого он вообще способен спасти? Йенсена? Коулсона? Пьетро? Жителей Заковии?

Тысячи, сотни тысяч призраков охотятся за его снами, за его душой. Тони не верит ни в бога, ни в загробную жизнь, но точно знает, что после смерти все эти безвинно погибшие придут за ним. И он много лет из кожи вон лезет, чтобы только сгладить хоть самую малость последствия ошибок, которые совершил — спонсирует, исследует, изобретает, спасает.

Но если даже одного мальчишку от предстоящей встречи с чудовищем он спасти не в силах…

Мысль Тони обрывается, когда перед глазами проносится своевольный плащ и укладывается на Питера.

Вообще-то костюм Человека-Паука снабжён системой терморегулирования, так что замёрзнуть ему не грозит, но Тони молчит. Жесты поддержки не то, чего сейчас следует лишать пацана. Возможно, он сам ещё не осознал глубину той задницы, в которой они трое (ну не считать же плащ) оказались. Но он обязательно осознает.

Стрэндж усаживается по другую руку от него и скашивает взгляд на сопящего Питера. Он точно не в восторге от компании малолетки, и Тони с ним солидарен в данной ситуации, но выбирать не приходится. Если бы эти порталы позволяли попасть прямиком на Землю, они давно бы уже были там.

Тони на минуту задумывается о том, возможно ли просчитать дальность действия порталов, какие для уравнения перемещения могут быть константы и переменные и как измерить силу мага, но мысль исчезает так же мгновенно, как появилась.

— Эй, док.

Стрэндж поворачивает голову и смотрит прямо в лицо Тони.

Тони нравится эта его прямота. Она освобождает от необходимости юлить, привлекать внимание, искать способы быть услышанным. И это не прямота Роджерса, которой тот, как тараном, сносит любые попытки в дипломатию. Со Стрэнджем можно просто говорить — и он поймёт. Тони откуда-то в этом уверен.

— Док, я помню, как важен камень, и что ты будешь беречь в первую очередь его. Но у меня всё же есть к тебе просьба: если будет возможность спасти кого-то из нас — спаси пацана.

Стрэндж смотрит. Долго, молча и оценивающе.

— Я не могу ничего обещать, Старк.

— Разумеется, док. Никаких обещаний, никаких гарантий — у нас тут не страховой случай явно. Но всё же?

Стрэндж кивает и Тони позволяет себе лёгкую улыбку.

***

— Тони. По-другому не могло быть.

Перед глазами у Тони всё плывёт от боли, но почему-то глаза Стрэнджа он в этот момент видит совершенно отчётливо.

В глазах исчезающего доктора вина и целая бездна сочувствия.

— Мистер Старк! — раздаётся за спиной Тони надломленный мальчишеский голос. — Мне что-то нехорошо...


	5. Дружелюбный сосед

Питер совершенно не собирался засыпать, но сон сморил внезапно — сказалась перегрузка из-за пребывания в высших слоях атмосферы, перепад давления. Но чего Питер точно никак не ожидал, так это мистера Старка в роли его персональной подушки. Если бы Питер не был так обескуражен этим, непременно покраснел бы, как сочный итальянский томат с предгорий Везувия (впрочем, как раз о еде сейчас лучше не думать).

Приподнявшись, Питер открывает рот, чтобы начать извиняться перед мистером Старком, но в этот момент что-то соскальзывает с его плеча, а затем взвивается в воздух. Плащ доктора. Вот это устроился, думает про себя Питер, подушка из мистера Старка, одеяло из плаща доктора. Для комплекта только колыбельной от Президента не хватает.

— Хорошо отдохнул, Паучок? — мистер Старк взъерошивает ему волосы, ласково усмехаясь.

Питер смущённо кивает.

— Вот и славно.

— Простите. Не стоило засыпать.

— Напротив. Нам, вероятно, предстоит тяжёлый бой, малыш. Набраться сил — это лучшее, что ты мог сделать в данной ситуации.

— Я… на вас…

— А, это! Понимаю, что я далёк от пуховой перины, так что не обессудь. Наверное, стоит придумать что-то на экстренный случай встроить в костюм…

— Мистер Старк! — поражённо смотрит на мужчину Питер.

— Например, костюм, трансформирующийся в спальный мешок. Материал достаточно эластичный, чтобы…

— Мистер Старк!

— Что такое, Питер? Если что, где здесь туалет, я не знаю, как-то не довелось проверить.

— Спальный мешок, мистер Старк? Серьёзно? Как вы можете думать сейчас о таких вещах?

Питер искренне не понимает. Они втроём с каким-то доктором магом на космическом корабле инопланетян летят прямиком на родину могущественного врага — как можно думать о каких-то нелепых модификациях для костюма?

— Ну, это чуть лучше, чем думать о том, куда я тебя втянул, парень. Мы можем не вернуться, ты в курсе?

Питер в курсе, да. И это невесёлое знание. Оно мало похоже на мечту всей его жизни. Но он мечтал быть Мстителем, и знает, что это далеко не игры в песочнице, так что отступать некуда, а сожалеть бессмысленно. Только страшно до дрожи.

Может быть, и мистеру Старку страшно?

Питер вглядывается в его лицо, в потемневшие глаза, бороздки морщинок, в неумолимо дряхлеющую кожу, и почему-то вдруг осознаёт, что Тони Старк — человек, и отнюдь не железный. Железный Человек — это броня, костюм, спроектированный Тони Старком, который может действовать даже при отсутствии в нём живого человека.

А сам Тони Старк — всего лишь обычный мужчина, не мутант, не суперсолдат, без каких-либо сверхспособностей. И он тоже оказался на инопланетном корабле, несущем их в неизвестность.

— Я понимаю, мистер Старк, — серьёзно кивает Питер. — Поверьте, я действительно понимаю.

— Это хорошо, что понимаешь. Наверное. Главное — не думай об этом сейчас. Лучше подумай о том, что тебя… не знаю… вдохновляет.

— О вас?

Слова слетают с языка раньше, чем Питер вообще осознаёт вопрос, а потрясение на лице Старка заставляет Питера всё же покраснеть.

— Простите… Мне не стоило… В смысле, вы правда… вы очень вдохновляете! Просто…

Мистер Старк не отвечает, только вздыхает как-то обречённо и снова ерошит ему волосы. Рука у мистера Старка тяжёлая, мозолистая и горячая.

И очень ободряющая.


	6. Верховный Маг

Без своей брони из металла и сарказма, сидя на полу со спящим на нём мальчишкой, Старк выглядит старше своего возраста. И в эту минуту Стефан осознаёт то, что Старк сказал ему ранее: вторжение инопланетян на Землю действительно волновало его все эти годы. Стефан помнит творившийся в те дни ужас, но смутно, словно виденный в детстве фильм. Он, как мог, запрятал эти воспоминания подальше, хотя непосредственным участником не был.

А Старк был. И Старк жил с этими воспоминаниями все прошедшие годы. Старк предвидел этот день.

Стефана подмывает спросить: почему же Мстители ничего не предприняли, раз уж они знали, что вторжение повторится рано или поздно. Он почти решается, а затем вспоминает отголоски новостей, в которые старался не вслушиваться, стремясь закрыться в своём маленьком мирке гениального нейрохирурга, но от которых было не сбежать. Трагедия в Заковии, Альтрон, Старк. Затем шумиха вокруг соглашений, смерть Вакандского короля, какие-то террористы — и объявление части Мстителей вне закона.

Альтрон, значит. Едва ли Старк мечтал создать машину для геноцида, скорее, наоборот. Но что-то пошло не так, и оружие, которое Старк делал для защиты Земли, обернулось против создателя. Жаль, сейчас эта мощь была бы как никогда кстати — самое то против Таноса.

Что ж, значит, Старк действительно пытался. Но это оказался глас вопиющего в пустыне: Капитана Америку, очевидно, больше волновала пресловутая “Гидра”, доктор Беннер долгое время вообще был не на Земле, а остальным, видимо, до безумных проектов Тони Старка дела не было.

Стефан знает, каково нести в одиночку бремя знания, и потому ощущает что-то вроде сродства со Старком. Он присаживается рядом — сам до конца не зная, зачем. Он лишний в этой почти семейной идиллии, но Плащ отчего-то решил проявить заботу о мальчишке, так почему бы ему самому не оказать толику поддержки Старку.

Сейчас просьба Старка спасти пацана не кажется ему неожиданностью, а некоторая обескураженность проснувшегося мальчишки говорит о том, что он суть отношения к нему Старка не до конца понимает. Что, впрочем, не мешает ему отвечать взаимными чувствами. Странная привязанность, но правильная, гармоничная.

— Эм… Доктор, — неуверенно начинает мальчишка, и Стефан поворачивается к нему, — спасибо вам за плащ.

Стефан пожимает плечами и отворачивает голову обратно.

— Не стоит благодарности, тем более, что это была его инициатива, я здесь не при чём.

— А. Эм. Ну… тогда спасибо… Плащу?

Плащ, успевший вернуться на плечи хозяина, взмахивает полой. Старк сдавленно фыркает, наблюдая за спектаклем. Стефан просто игнорирует. По правде, в эту минуту ему ничего не хочется: ни говорить, ни думать, ни делать что-либо. Просто сидеть здесь, у переборки, рядом с этими чужими, но непостижимым образом уютными людьми, и ощущать лёгкую, убаюкивающую вибрацию корабля.

Сколько у них впереди этого обманчивого покоя? Часы? Минуты? Стоило бы заглянуть в будущее, посмотреть варианты, решить, как действовать… Но это потом. Всё потом. Пока он просто посидит так. Ещё немного.

— Старк.

— Что, док?

— Постарайся не убиться сам.

Стефану почему-то внезапно становится важно это сказать.

— За это не переживай, док, — улыбка Старка по какой-то причине вся пропитана горечью, — выживание — моё второе имя.

***  
Бремя знания — одно из самых тяжёлых. Исход известен, если они хотят победить. Если бы только был иной путь...

И Стефан словно пропитывается горечью улыбки Тони, когда смотрит на него в последний раз.

Он поймёт. Он должен.


End file.
